User talk:Tycio/12L
=January= Re: Playing Never actually played the game, founded the Wiki on the assumption that Wikia would want me to play the game since they usually have me do so with the new Zynga games and start the Wiki, never got assigned to me though. - Wagnike2 15:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Fairy series I have completed the fairy series :( Exiled74 08:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *Ah alright, well hopefully someone will come along who hasn't. I wonder if this game will seem interesting enough in a few years to want to replay it again (assuming it's still around) for stuff like that. Or, I could always pilfer it off our sister wiki. +y@talk 18:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi there I stopped playing the game for now so I won't work at this wiki at the moment.Lunique 15:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Yes, I believe I was the pretty much the first non-staff to edit but no there was no sysop, admin, bureaucrats on the site, that I saw. This site either has to appoint one (but you still have to apply for adopting) or an active editor can apply for adopting http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adopt_a_wiki. Be aware, though this wiki existed first, there is another castleville wiki and it does have admins/bureaucrats. Hope this helps. Hollowness 07:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :If you are very concerned about heavy html, consider trying/using templates, example of some I made from CW wiki http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Template:OrderTable http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GoalTable (I admin there but I am disabled on FB so I cannot add new info). If you are not familiar with templates, lemme know which page or pages you are concerned about and I'll see if I can cook up a quick simple template for easier use. Hollowness 01:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Moving images You do it the same way you'd move a page. Just go to that image and move it/rename. - Wagnike2 03:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *Hmm, apparently it's a staff only tool, my apologies. I thought everyone had access to it. - Wagnike2 03:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mission Templates I don't think we really need the second image; the important information (coins and XP given) is already in the template; we don't need to make the pages too cluttered. Exiled74 20:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) =March= Comments If you are an admin, you can change it in the Admin Dashboard in the Wiki Features section. Otherwise it's up to the community to vote on. - Wagnike2 15:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) =April= Content Thanx for reply. I started adding some pics and data for levels but there is very little info about crafting materials, and there is no any preload for materials, animals, quests or so. Making every page from zero is hard. I guess that this only can do bureaucrat. And this wiki need at least different theme, like police theme, it looks more nice than white. I try to change it but I forget that I do not have admin rights here :-) Alos I rare see new coments here, so I stoped editing since almost no one reads it. If you need some help I can to try to jump in. Are you administrator here or there is not admins here??? Greenny |Talk 19:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) =May= Admin rights or more I now rare come to this wiki since I have a lot of job on FarmVille wiki but I comeback when I get email about new comments, and as I can see it's usually spamming links. Since only admin or bureaucrat can to delete it, I was just wandering why you did not submit request for admin rights on: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adoption_requests When some wiki do not have active bureaucrat who can grant all rights to other users they are competent. I am sure that they will gave you even bureaucrat rights so that you can grant other users on this wiki to become admins or bureaucrats. Greenny |Talk 01:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights I got similar answer when I sent them request few feeks ago, but since I rare came here I think that they would not grant me admin rights because of that. But you are more active, add that there is more and more spamming links and that Nick do not answer on messages. Maybe that will help. Founder of wiki should leave wiki if want but after naming enough admins and crats. Wiki can not work without admins! You can to add that I also did not get answer to any question if you want. I am not sure why Nick ignore us but ok. Once again, if you did not sent request to them try. Greenny |Talk 11:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC)